Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/21
Dwadzieścia dwie karety, sto z górą samochodów. Tłumy zaległy plac przed kościołem i przyległe ulice, ruch tramwajowy wstrzymano. Dwa długie kordony policji utrzymywały porządek. Po schodach świątyni spływał aż na jezdnię czerwony dywan. Przy wejściu policjanci sprawdzali karty wstępu. Przez otwarte drzwi widniało wnętrze kościoła, rozjarzone tysiącami lamp i tonące w kwiatach. Auta i karety zatrzymywały się przy czerwonym chodniku i natychmiast w tłumie poznawano pasażerów i szmer wymawianych nazwisk biegł wśród stłoczonych głów. — Książę Roztocki... Ambasador włoski... Minister Jaszuński... Panie we wspaniałych toaletach, panowie w lśniących mundurach lub we frakach. Zapach perfum, kwiatów, benzyny. Kościół był pełen po brzegi, a auta wciąż nadjeżdżały. Właśnie zajechała wspaniała limuzyna i wysiadł z niej prezes Nikodem Dyzma. — Pan młody, patrzcie, patrzcie, prezes Dyzma... Znali go dobrze z licznych podobizn w dziennikach. Gdzieś w dalszych szeregach ktoś krzyknął: — Niech żyje prezes Dyzma! — Niech żyje, niech żyje! — krzyknął tłum. Wszystkie kapelusze zawachlowały nad głowami. — Niech żyje! Niech żyje! Nikodem zatrzymał się na stopniach i kłaniał się cylindrem na wszystkie strony. Na jego poważnym obliczu zjawił się dobrotliwy uśmiech. Tłum ryczał w entuzjazmie, gdy właśnie zajechała kareta Niny. Patrząc na scenę owacji dla narzeczonego omal nie rozpłakała się ze wzruszenia. — Widzisz — mówiła jej do ucha pani Przełęska — że i Polacy umieją ocenić zasługi swych wielkich ludzi. Nikodem zszedł do nich i wśród nieustających okrzyków wprowadził Ninę do kościoła. Zagrzmiały organy. Dawno nie widziano tak wspaniałego ślubu. Po skończonej ceremonii wychodzących państwa młodych powitano nowymi wiwatami, po czym ci odjechali karetą na tradycyjny spacer po Alejach. Tymczasem niekończący się sznur pojazdów przewiózł gości do Hotelu Europejskiego, gdzie przygotowano ucztę weselną na dwieście czterdzieści osób. Przed hotelem również oczekiwał nadjeżdżających tłum ciekawych. I tu prezesa Dyzmę powitały okrzyki: — Niech żyje! Nikodem był rozpromieniony, Nina jaśniała uśmiechem. Przyjmowali życzenia od niekończącego się korowodu gości. Przy obiedzie toastom również nie było końca. Odczytywanie depesz gratulacyjnych zajęło bitą godzinę czasu, tak że bal rozpoczął się dopiero o jedenastej. Pan młody tańczył do upadłego, i to z takim szykiem, że goście, nie znający jego sukcesów łyskowskich, dzielili się spostrzeżeniami w rodzaju: — Kto by przypuścił, że prezes Dyzma ma takie poczucie komizmu! Albo: — Podochocił sobie młody małżonek i bawi się tańcem. — Ba, dlaczego nie ma się bawić? Żona jak cacko, a Koborowo to ponoć magnacka fortuna. Był już jasny ranek, gdy mający nad wszystkim pieczę Krzepicki dał hasło do zakończenia balu. O ósmej dwadzieścia odchodzi pociąg, którym młoda para udawała się do Koborowa. Większość towarzystwa odprowadzała ją na dworzec kolejowy. Salonowy wagon, użyczony przez ministra komunikacji, był dosłownie zapchany kwiatami. Ostatnie życzenia, pożegnania, gwizdek lokomotywy i pociąg ruszył. Nina i Nikodem kłaniali się, stojąc w otwartych oknach, z oddalającego się peronu powiewało ku nim mnóstwo chusteczek i kapeluszy, aż pociąg nabrał pędu i peron znikł w szarej mgle miasta. Nina zarzuciła mężowi ręce na szyję. — Boże! Jaka ja jestem szczęśliwa? Niku, powiedz, czym ja na to szczęście, czym na ciebie zasłużyłam? — Czym?... hm... czym zasłużyłaś?... — Tak, Niku, czym zasłużyłam, że ty, wielki, mądry, uwielbiany, że ty jesteś moim mężem? Czym?... Dyzma zastanowił się i podrapał się w podbródek. Absolutnie nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi i to go poirytowało. — Eeee tam — burknął — nie masz większego zmartwienia?!... Zwarli się w pocałunku. Drogę od stacji aż do pałacu wysypano gęsto tatarakiem, po bokach ustawiono dwa szpalery zielonych brzózek. Sam budynek stacyjny przystrojono zielonymi wieńcami, peron zatłoczyli robotnicy i oficjaliści koborowscy oraz liczni ciekawscy z całej okolicy. Wielu z nich wczoraj słyszało przez radio "Veni Creator", śpiewany przez znakomitych solistów, l chóry i organy, i wiwaty na cześć pana młodego. Toteż zainteresowanie było ogromne. Gdy w oddali ukazał się pociąg, gwar rozmów ucichł jak nożem uciął, natomiast orkiestra amatorska huknęła marszem i zapanował nastrój uroczysty. Na przód peronu wystąpili główniejsi oficjaliści i córeczka kierownika młyna parowego w białej sukience z bukietem polnych kwiatów. Niestety, wagon salonowy, wskutek nieuwagi maszynisty, zatrzymał się znacznie poza środkiem peronu, między magazynem zbożowym a kioskiem dla pań i panów. Cała elita musiała tedy wraz z dziewczynką przegalopować się, by zdążyć na czas wysiadania państwa młodych. Nadbiegli w sam raz i dziewczynka wręczyła Ninie kwiaty. Miała zadeklamować wierszyk, lecz dostała tremy i mimo podpowiadaj ani rusz ust nie mogła otworzyć. Nina wycałowała małą, podczas gdy Dyzma przyjmował życzenia, stojąc na stopniu wagonu. Na zakończenie uznał za stosowne przemówić: — Dziękujemy wam bardzo. I ja, i moja żona postaramy się, żeby nikt z was nigdy nie żałował lego, że tak serdecznie nas witał. Na razie dla uczczenia dnia naszego ślubu każę wszystkim bez wyjątku pracownikom wypłacić gratyfikację. Niech tam mnie kosztuje. Huragan wiwatów był odpowiedzią na jego słowa, orkiestra rżnęła tusz. Pasażerowie z sąsiednich wagonów przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem tej scenie, a niektórzy, podnieceni nastrojem, pokrzykiwali również. Zwłaszcza zwracał uwagę chudy Żydek, z okna wagonu trzeciej klasy, który, Bóg wie dlaczego, darł się na całe gardło: — Wiwajt, wiwajt! Na progu pałacu ekonom i ochmistrzyni w otoczeniu całej służby witali państwa młodych chlebem i solą. Nikodem położył na tacy dwie pięćsetki i powiedział: — Do podziału. W pałacu już Krzepicki przeprowadził zasadnicze zmiany: Na górze w dawnym apartamencie Niny urządzono gościnne pokoje, zaś jej sypialnię przeniesiono do pokoju sąsiadującego bezpośrednio z sypialnią Nikodema i po obu stronach umieszczono dwie łazienki. Całe lewe skrzydło przemeblowano na mieszkania dla Żorża. Pawilon zaś w parku miał zająć Krzepicki. Po balu i podróży państwo młodzi czuli się zmęczeni i poszli spać stosunkowo wcześnie. Jeszcze wieczorem ułożyli sobie, że jutro razem pójdą do pawilonu, by rozmówić się z Żorżem i zaproponować mu translokację do pałacu. Dyzma jednak myślał nad tym długo przed zaśnięciem i doszedł do wniosku, że wizyta u Ponimirskiego wraz z Niną może być niepożądaną ze względu na nieobliczalność Ponimirskiego. A nuż wścieknie się i zacznie sypać! Dlatego kazał się obudzić o ósmej. Nie zawiódł się. Zajrzawszy do sypialni żony przekonał się, że jeszcze śpi. Zresztą nigdy nie wstawała wcześnie. Nikodem ubrał się prędko, zapowiedział służbie, że będzie jadł śniadanie, gdy się pani obudzi, i poszedł do parku. Z góry ułożył sobie plan rozmowy z Żorżem. Jednakże zbliżając się do pawilonu uczuł, że traci pewność siebie. Ponimirski był jedynym człowiekiem, przed którym miał rodzaj obawy. Było to zrozumiałe, zważywszy nienormalny stan umysłu Żorża i jego niespodziewane szusy. Dyzma zastał go jeszcze w łóżku. Jadł właśnie kaszkę na mleku i gwizdał jakąś piosenkę. Ratlerek siedział na kołdrze i od czasu do czasu od niechcenia lizał kaszkę z talerza swego pana. Lokaj zamknął drzwi za Dyzmą i teraz dopiero Ponimirski spostrzegł jego obecność. — Dzień dobry — powiedział Nikodem. — A! — roześmiał się hrabia. — Mój szanowny kolega! Odstaw no, kolego, tę parszywą kaszkę. Nikodem posłusznie wykonał rozkaz i usiadł na krześle tuż przy łóżku. Ponimirski przyglądał się mu z jadowitym uśmiechem. Jego ogromne oczy, osadzone w bezkrwistej twarzyczce chorowitego dziecka, ostry nos i ruchliwe wąskie wargi zdradzały wielkie ukontentowanie. — Jakże zdrowie pańskie? — zaczął Dyzma. — Podobno ciężko pan chorował? — Dziękuję. Niech się kolega o moje zdrowie nie troszczy. — Ja nie troszczę się jak kolega — wypalił Dyzma — tylko jako szwagier. — Cooo?... — Jako pański szwagier — powtórzył Nikodem specjalnie głośno dla dodania sobie kurażu. — Co to znaczy?! — wrzasnął hrabia. — Co ma znaczyć, znaczy, że jesteśmy szwagrami. Ożeniłem się z pańską siostrą. Ponimirski jednym ruchem odrzucił kołdrę i stanął na łóżku w różowej jedwabnej pidżamie, pochylony ku Nikodemowi. — Kłamiesz! Łżesz bezczelnie, bałwanie! Dyzmę ogarnęła wściekłość. Jemu, wielkiemu prezesowi Dyzmie, jemu, na cześć którego wiwatują tłumy, który za pan brat żyje z najwyższymi sferami, ktoś ośmiela się powiedzieć coś tak obelżywego?... Zerwał się z miejsca, z całej siły chwycił Żorża za przegub ręki i cisnął nim o łóżko. Ponimirski syknął z bólu i opadł na pościel. Ratlerek zaczął gwałtownie ujadać. — Uuuu... cholera — mruknął Nikodem. W drzwiach stanęła pielęgniarka i lokaj. — Czy panu hrabiemu gorzej? Może jestem potrzebna? — zapytała. — Wont do diabła! — ryknął Dyzma i oboje momentalnie zniknęli. Zapalił papierosa i poczęstował Ponimirskiego. Ten po chwili wahania przyjął. — Widzisz, hrabio, że ze mną żartów nie ma. Powiadam, że ożeniłem się z pańską siostrą. Przedwczoraj odbył się nasz ślub. Co hrabia o tym sądzi? — To skandal! — Dlaczego skandal! — Jak mogła hrabianka Ponimirska wyjść za takiego gbura i chama, za człowieka tak gminnego jak pan? Panie... panie... no jakże panu? — Dyzma — powiedział Nikodem. — Śmieszne nazwisko — wzruszył ramionami Ponimirski. — Więc wolał pan, żeby została nadal żoną kryminalisty Kunika? Co? — No nie. W każdym razie... Przypuszczam, że pan, chociaż jesteś figurą wysoce obskurną, nie będziesz większym łajdakiem od Kunika. Jesteś na to zresztą za głupi, bo... — Panie hrabio — przerwał Dyzma groźnie — radzę liczyć się ze słowami! Ponimirski zamilkł. — Zamiast mnie obrażać, dziękuj pan Bogu. — Ho?! — Tak, dziękuj! Bo ja nie będę znęcać się nad panem tak jak pański pierwszy szwagier. Przeniesie się pan do pałacu i będzie pan miał zupełną swobodę. Będziemy żyć razem, we trójkę, jadać razem, w gościnę jeździć i gości przyjmować... Ponimirski ożywił się. — Mówi pan serio? — Zupełnie serio. — I będą dawali mi konie pod wierzch? — Wszystko. W ogóle będziesz pan swobodny. Nawet dam panu pieniądze na drobne wydatki. Długi pańskie już zapłaciłem. Ale i ja mam swoje warunki. — Jakie? — zaniepokoił się Ponimirski. — Więc przede wszystkim buzię na kłódkę. Na śmiesz pan powiedzieć, że to, coś o mnie opowiadał o tym Oksfordzie i o Kurlandii, to nieprawda. Żorż roześmiał się. — Zatem ludzie wierzą w ten absurd? — Czemuż nie mają wierzyć? — No, przecie dość na pana spojrzeć! Dyzma zmarszczył czoło. — Nie pański interes. Dość, że masz milczeć. A po drugie, po cichu, żeby nikt nie wiedział, musisz mnie trochę poduczyć po angielsku. — Ja? — oburzył się Ponimirski. — Ja mam chamów uczyć? to już bezczelne! — Milcz, głupia małpo! — ryknął Dyzma. — Wybieraj, jak chcesz. Albo to, co ci każę, albo w trymiga przeflancuję cię do Tworek. Ponimirski przygryzł wargi i rozpłakał się. — Brutus, Brutus — mówił wśród łkania, głaszcząc ratlerka — słyszysz? Twego pana chcą zamknąć znowu w domu wariatów... Brutus!... Po jego bladej okrągłej twarzyczce ciekły łzy w takiej obfitości, że aż zdziwiło to Dyzmę. — No — zapytał — co wolisz? — Proszę do mnie nie mówić na ty — wyniośle odparł Ponimirski i od razu przestał płakać. — A niby dlaczego? Jak jesteśmy teraz szwagrami... Właśnie powinniśmy być "na ty". Co by ludzie powiedzieli? Dawni koledzy i szwagry do tego, żeby "na pan"?... — Zabawne! — zgryźliwie uśmiechnął się Ponimirski. — Czy pan jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy z dystansu, jaki nas dzieli? — Niby jaki dystans? Chyba ten, że ja jestem normalny, a ty masz fiksum dyrdum we łbie. Słowem, wybieraj, jak chcesz. Powtarzam: pamiętaj, że ze mną żartów nie ma! A i w mordę potrafię dać tak, że wszystkie zęby wylecą. Podsunął mu pod nos zaciśniętą pięść, lecz wbrew jego oczekiwaniu Ponimirski ucieszył się. — Naprawdę? To ciekawe. Często słyszałem, że są takie uderzenia, ale nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć. Wie pan co? Zadzwonię na Antoniego, a pan zademonstruje na nim taki cios. Dobrze? Już sięgnął ręką do dzwonka, lecz Dyzma powstrzymał go: — Co pan strugasz wariata. Ja nie Antoniemu dam w mordę, a tobie. Spróbuj tylko. No więc? Zgadzasz się? Ponimirski rozpaczliwym ruchem załamał ręce i ciężko westchnął: — Och, cóż za poniżenie, co za upadek! Mam tego bałwana, tego muzyka nazywać "na ty" i na dobitek pakować angielszczyznę w ten tępy łeb! Co za czaszka, przecie to lombrozoska czaszka. Dyzma podniósł się i spojrzał na zegarek. — No, to bądź zdrów! — Pan odchodzi?... Niech pan jeszcze posiedzi, bo mi nudno samemu. — Nie będziesz sam. Jeszcze dzisiaj wyślę cię do Tworek. Ponimirski wyskoczył z łóżka i drżąc na całym ciele podbiegł do Nikodema: — Nic! Nie! Ja zgadzam się na wszystko. — Zgadzasz się? — Tak. — I nie rozpuścisz pyska? — Nic. — Będziesz mnie uczył? — Będę. — No, klawo, a teraz nazwij mnie po imieniu. — Kiedy ja nie pamiętam tego imienia. To jakieś idiotyczne imię. — Nikodem. — Teraz już wiem... Nikodemie. — Więc sztama? — Co? — No, zgoda między nami? — Zgoda. — Daj, Żorż, łapę! Serwus. Podali sobie ręce i Dyzma wyszedł. Ponimirski usiadł na dywanie i śmiał się długo, sam nic wiedząc z czego. Wreszcie zaczął krzyczeć: — Antoni! Antoni! Antoni! Gdy służący uchylił drzwi, Ponimirski rzucił się nań z pięściami: — Czemuś zamilczał przede mną? — Co zamilczałem, paniczu? — To, że moja siostra wychodzi za mąż! Stary ośle!... No teraz szybko pakuj rzeczy! — Pakować, po co, paniczu! — Przeprowadzamy się. — Dokąd? — Do pałacu! Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy